


We Rattle This Town

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Polyamory, Vague Universe, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Your hands on my cheeks your shoulder in my mouthI was up against the wall on the west mezzanine





	We Rattle This Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humorless_hexagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/gifts).



> Title and summary both taken from _Anna Sun_ by Walk the Moon. 
> 
> Sometimes I have RadFun feels. 
> 
> Lowkey written as a birthday gift for humorless-hexagon. (I started writing Something Else Entirely and it devolved into this but we out here.)

The three are tangled together, Nick and Dez and Anaïs, all flailing limbs and heated skin. It’s hard to tell where anyone ends or begins, but they don’t need to know.

 _Hot_ , sweat-soaked sheets stick to them as they move, hands finding clammy hands and mouths desperately seeking purchase against mouths, necks, chests.

There’s no fear here, nothing to detract from the bare touch of Nick’s fingers dragging down Anaïs’ back, or Dez’s slightly-more-cautious kiss as he finds Anaïs’ lips with his own and swallows the sound she makes.

It’s just the three of them, and it’s all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> Nick belongs to @ragtag_slyboots  
> Anaïs belongs to @humorless_hexagon
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
